1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor diode having a semiconductor die that includes two opposite symmetrical electrodes disposed adjacent to and extending along edges of the semiconductor die, and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED) are wildly used in various applications, such as illuminating devices, and displays for personal computer and cellular phones.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional semiconductor diode 7 which includes a p-electrode metal contact 71 and an n-electrode metal contact 72 that are respectively deposited at two diagonally opposite corners of the diode 7. When an electric current passes through the p-electrode metal contact 71 and the n-electrode metal contact 72, an active region in the diode 7 emits light that passes through the upper surface 73 of the diode 7.
The conventional diode 7 has disadvantages in that since the electric current tends to pass through the shortest distance from the p-electrode metal contact 71 to the n-electrode metal contact 72 by virtue of a smaller resistance for the shortest distance, there will be a much higher current density in an area proximate to a diagonal line defined by the two corners and a negligible amount of current in an area that is distal from the diagonal line. As a consequence, the active region in the diode 7 for emitting light is not effectively utilized, thereby resulting in a low light-emitting efficiency for the conventional diode 7.